


Sing Like A Bird

by GracieBirdie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Mob Boss Stiles Stilinski, how is that not already a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/pseuds/GracieBirdie
Summary: 18. Reunion + 25. Mob AU for Steter





	Sing Like A Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TailorNorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/gifts).

> thanks to my babe for the prompt
> 
> unfortunately necessary disclaimer: there are going to be spelling/grammatical errors in this. I know this, no I'm not going to fix it now that I've already posted. No I don't want a beta. Anyone who still decides to point these things out to me will get a mean and/or bitchy response because I warned you. Don't like it don't read it.

"Hey remember that time you sent me to jail?" 'Stiles' Stilinski asked, words slightly slurred as he listed a bit to the side on his bar stool.

Peter rolled his eyes at him. "I didn't _almost_ send you to jail. You bribed the judge and didn't go to jail at all."

Stiles smirked at him. "You sound like a grumpy old Scooby-Doo villain. _I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for the corruption in our judicial system._"

Peter groaned internally and debated just getting up and leaving the bar.

He wouldn't have even come in in the first place if he'd known Stiles would be there.

Hell, he shouldn't have come back to Beacon Hills at all.

Goddamn his sister and her logical arguments.

"Why are you bothering me, Stiles? Don't you have taxes to avoid paying?"

Stiles pouted at him. It wasn't adorable. "Please, I totally pay taxes."

Peter stared at him, waiting for an actual answer to his question.

Stiles looked away from him, looking uncomfortable. "What, I can't just come over and say hi to an old friend?"

Peter raised his eyebrow. "Oh, we're friends are we?"

Stiles had the nerve to look sad. "I might have thought we were more than that..." he muttered.

Peter thought about what had happened after the case had been thrown out and Stiles had looked so smug Peter had wanted to smack the look right off his face. And how that had somehow turned into a rage filled roll in the hay, which turned into an actual enjoyable long weekend spent in Peter's apartment.

But Stiles had walked out of Peter's life and Peter had gotten an amazing job offer in LA and he'd thought that had been that.

A mildly fond memory of three days spent together.

Sure, he might think about it more than he should have. He might even, occasionally, think about Stiles being 'the one that got away (in more ways than one)' but that didn't mean he wanted to pick up right where they left off five years ago.

"Seriously? You're going to say that after you walked out without saying anything?" Peter asked blandly, staring Stiles down.

Stiles flinched slightly. "You left town..." he tried halfheartedly.

Peter's eyes narrowed. "I moved three hours away for a job I had applied for a month before your trial even ended."

Now Stiles looked actually guilty.

Peter tried not to be too amused over that. "Did you think you drove me out of town?"

Peter would and could admit that he was an asshole. He might have stopped rubbing salt in the wound at the thought that they had both been hurt by the other. But Stiles had started it by leaving in the middle of the night without even a fucking note.

Stiles seemed to pull himself together, that haze he had had over him slipping away and Peter rolled his eyes at the realization Stiles hadn't been drunk in the least.

"Peter." Stiles said, voice more serious than Peter had even heard. "I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I won't do it again."

Peter waited for a moment, waited for Stiles' over the top hand gestures or for his exaggerated promises.

But Stiles was just looking at him, waiting for Peter's response.

And Peter thought that maybe the both of them had changed a bit over the years.

"Take me to dinner and we'll see how it goes." he said with a little smile of encouragement.

Stiles beamed at him. "You won't regret it."

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://graciebirdie.tumblr.com/) or send me a prompt, they're open


End file.
